The streets
by cartoon girl 4 eva
Summary: what would happen if Rukia and Ichigo started going to the streets and doing all the illegal frighting, racing and dancing and only there closet friends knew about it because they were apart of it too. when they become the most wanted people what will happen when Rukia's brother finds out. this story is a bit like the fast and furious and step up. hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

It started out as just going for fun to an every night thing. Running from police every night and ending up sneaking to a friend's house. My name is Rukia Kuchiki and this story of the streets. Every night I go to the streets and do some racing, fight, dancing or singing but the funniest thing is that I never thought I would get addicted to something like this, something so illegal. Some of my friends and I now have a dance crew we always end up having famous people come to the streets just to see us, I've meet Pitbull and his brother Enrique Iglesias who promised me they would give me a couple of tattoos next time I see them. I've met Justin Bieber and Jay Sean, linking park and other famous people. Now back to the story. Right now I'm running from the police, I'm almost to my friend's house when I get pulled into a bush with my mouth covered. I look to see who it was and it was my friend Ichigo.

"What the fuck? I was just about to go to your place." I whispered to him.

"I know and was about to run to your new hangout but when I got there the 5-0 was there so I ran." he replied.

"Well looks like you don't get to see me sing and dance after all" I said.

"Maybe, but not here. We've got to get back to my place before my dad finds out that I've sneaked out and your brother gets there." Ichigo said.

"Okay give it a couple of minutes before we go."

It was a couple of minutes when we left. As we were walking to Ichigo's we heard a car pull up behind us it sounded like a V8, I just hope it wasn't my brother. I slowly looked over and it wasn't it was some douche bag wanting me to go home with them.

"Hey sexy want to bump boyfriend come home with me." he said.

"Why would I go home with you when I'm going home with someone else? Plus my boyfriend here is twice the man you are." I said, even though I wasn't looking at Ichigo I could tell he had a smirk on his face.

"Hey man not be rude or anything but your trying to hook up with my girlfriend who I might say is a Kuchiki." after Ichigo said that the douche bag in the car drove off.

"Fuck head." I said and both Ichigo and I started laughing.

"So boyfriend, huh…" he said.

"Hey the guy said it so I went along with it. But if you want to be my boyfriend, I am single." I said giving him a wink.

"Okay how about we sneak in then tell my dad we're going out and will be back a couple of hours later." Ichigo said.

"Sounds like a deal so let's get back."

When we arrived back to Ichigo's house we climbed through his window but to only be greeted by one of his younger sister's. She gave us a look of disappointment then lock Ichigo's door and then turned back towards us.

"So where have you two been" asked Karin.

"Why would you want two know."

"Listen I know that you both sneaked out to go somewhere now tell me where it is." She said glaring at us.

"We…well I went to the streets and Ichigo went to come and get me but before he could the police turned up but we got out of there unharmed."

"Hey you promised you would take me to that." Karin said crossing her arms.

"Well I'm waiting for a more deserted area to take you plus I haven't asked your brother yet." I felt a vibration in my pocket; I grabbed out my IPhone 5 then check the message.

To the people of the streets,

Since our party was ruined by the 5-0 we have moved it out west to an old farm on the country side and no there won't be any country music. All competitions will be held at the farm. Meet you there!

"It's back on and we can take Karin if you want." I said.

"Let's go." Ichigo looked at me and Karin.

We ran down the stairs and told Isshin that us three were going out and walked out.

"What are we going to do about transport?" Asked Karin.

"One of the best things about competing in the streets is the racing you can win the opponents car of your choice." We ended up at a warehouse where I walked up to a door that had a security code beside it. I punched in the code on the keypad then opened the door then let Ichigo and Karin in. they looked around in amazement. I had a lot of Ford, Toyota, Holden and other brands I also had motor bikes but they were either dirt bikes or Harley Davidsons. "We'll take the Camaro, we'll get there quicker." I said.

"Sweet ride." I heard Karin say.

"How will you get it out of here when the other way out is through the big doors which will end up with everyone seeing?" Ichigo said.

"If I can get you two to open it up and I'll get to the doors and when it's out I'll help you close it."

"okay." said Karin as she ran towards the two big wooden doors. "Come on Ichigo."

I watched as the two siblings pushed one of the doors open. I started up my car and slowly made my way out as I made my way out and stopped just outside the warehouse and climbed out then helped Ichigo and Karin and we then left in the Camaro. We ended up on the highway towards the country side of Karakura town and soon we found the old farm. I pulled into the drive way to find someone there with a clip board and pen.

"I need your name, car brand and type, who many people and your ages." the person said.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki. My car is a Chevy Camaro. Three people including me and our ages are 15, 15 and twelve." I said hoping he would let Karin in.

"Is the twelve year old competing in anything?"

"Um she might be in the car with me in races or on stage win I sing or dance." I looked at the person.

"Well you can go throw what about the other 15 year old? Is he doing the same as well?" I nodded and he let us throw.

"Okay so what do you want to first?"


	2. Chapter 2

I hoped you liked the last chapter and will be willing to read this story. I want to thank my friend for helping me with some of the ideas. Thanks Moonbite.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in bleach, the manga or the anime.

It had been an hour since we had arrived and we had done the racing and fighting, there was only one left and that was the dancing but before they could they heard sirens coming from down the street. Knowing what it is we quickly ran to the car and drove out of the drive way with other cars following down the opposite direction. But when we reached the end of the road I saw my brother's car and I knew that he knew I was at the streets but how did he know? Was the question, we speed down the road and past my brother who started up his car and followed us. Following us through the town I realised I had no way of getting out of this one. I pulled over and waited for him to climb out of his Ford Mustang GT. How did get one of them? When did he learn how to drive? And why is he following us over town? Winding down my window he looked at me then at Ichigo and Karin then back at me.

"What were you doing Rukia?" he asked with a straight face.

"nothing much just driving around the town with Ichigo and Karin we were just thinking of going to an ice cream polar, anyway how did you learn how to drive and why do you have a Ford Mustang GT?" I asked him looking puzzled.

"I've been to this world more time then you so that would be helpful and I just brought the car. Why do you have a Camaro?" he shot back.

"I won it in a competition the other day." I replied. "What don't you believe me even ask Ichigo and Karin they were there."

"How did you win it? Did you race for it or did you win it in a raffle."

"I won it in a raffle and only Ichigo and his sister know because they were there with me." I said. "Oh and I don't have the ticket to prove it, I lost it in Ichigo's room."

"Listen I know your only trying to protect Rukia, Byakuya but don't you think she's old enough to decide her own choices." said Karin from the back seat.

"Excuse me who are you? You have no right to speak to me in that way." Byakuya raised his voice a little. I glared at him and he knew he had crossed the line but he didn't seem to care.

"She's Ichigo's sister and also possible my future sister-in-law so if you decide to yell at her I will assure you, you will regret it." I said then I drove off.

We arrived back at Ichigo's house hen walked inside. We didn't get asked about the Camaro or where we were and Ichigo's father didn't jump out to tackle Ichigo but the lights were out and the house was quite. Where are they? I thought. I ran upstairs to Yuzu's and Karin's room and no one was there.

"Ichigo! Yuzu's not here. I think they went out." I called out from the top of the stairs.

"Sweet, were home alone!" yelled Karin. "But something doesn't seem right." Karin said.

"I know stay here. I'll be back." Ichigo ran up the stairs and found me looking at the back yard at the hedged bush. "What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Get Karin out of here the 5-0 is here and there after me." I said. He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Are you sure it's the police I mean it can't be them. No one knows we go there except the others." Ichigo said.

"Fine but I'm sorry that I have to drag your sister into this." I said. He kissed the top of my head then grabbed my hand then took me downstairs. "Karin, pack some of your clothes but leave your phone, iPod touch and laptop. We need to get out of here." Karin nodded and ran upstairs. "I'm so sorry Ichigo." I said and then ran up to the stairs to his room where he helped me hide some weaponry in his wardrobe.

"Sorry for what? Rukia what are you doing?" he asked me.

"Yeah Rukia what are you doing?" asked Karin at the door way.

"I'm taking you both somewhere safe. Karin you can stay with Orihime or Tatsuki, you'll be safe with them. Ichigo I'll drop you off at Chad's house then I'm going to lead them to the country and I'll lose them there." I said

"I am so going with you and I don't care if I'm only a kid and I want an adventure plus I also don't care if I'm wanted." Karin said with a serious look.

"I agree with Karin but what don't agree with is, you coming with us." Ichigo looked at sister.

"But Ichigo I want to go with her." Karin whined

"It's too dangerous I need to do this alone. I don't care what you both say I'm doing this alone. "I said.

"We are so going with you so let's get the others. You know Chad, Uryu, Orihime and that." Karin said Ichigo smiled at his sister's stubbornness and nodded his head in agreement. Looking at the two I knew there was no way of getting out of this.

"Fine but we have to lay low." I said then grabbed a bag that was once my pillow. I opened it packed the weaponry in the bag then zipped it up and threw it on the bed. I only had a hand gun, two small daggers left out. I handed the two daggers two Karin who just looked at them in her hand, I gave Ichigo the hand gun. I looked at them. "Karin if come with us you will be in great danger where we go. I don't want to be the one responsible for that. Hey don't look at me like that. I'm only warning you about this, so if you want to come with us then say so, okay." I said to Karin then looked at Ichigo.

"I know what I'm in for okay and I can't leave my girl out there on her own when I know she's in danger every day and night." Ichigo looked at me then kissed me on the lips then pulled away before I could respond to his kiss. "so it's settled, we get the other's and make a run for it." Ichigo looked at me in the eyes.

"Hell yeah" we heard Karin say.

"But, what about your dad and Yuzu?" I asked him.

"We'll leave a note in his room and one on Yuzu's bed." Now that was sorted we just had to walk out all we had to do is get out of the house without getting caught by the police.

If you have any ideas for the next I'd love to hear it. Please review!

:)


	3. Chapter 3

I hoped you liked the last chapter and will be willing to read this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in bleach, the manga or the anime.

We all looked at each other and we knew we were thinking the same thing how are we going to get out. I looked out the window in Ichigo's room I suddenly had an idea I ran into Karin's room and but her pillow underneath the covers then ran back out then ran down to the guest room and did the same. Then went back to Ichigo's room I realized Ichigo did the same with his bed.

"We should turn out the lights and pretend we went to sleep then we sneak out." I said.

"So how are we going to sneak out?" Asked Karin.

"Out the window or the door when they walk in." I said.

"I say out the window but we have to land in right in front of my room because of the bush." we all nodded in agreement and ran around the house and turned all the lights out.

After we turned all the lights out in the house we waited in Ichigo's room as I thought they came through the doors as silently they closed the door both me and Ichigo heard it open and close. I ushered Karin to the window where Ichigo helped her on the edge. Looking scared at the ground she turned her head to me. I walked over then looked at Ichigo.

"I'll go down with Karin and then we'll wait for you in the bush." I held onto Karin then jumped out the window.

Waiting in the bush, both Karin and I sat on the dirt. I looked up at the window and I saw Ichigo jumping off the window ceil and landed on the grass. "Run!" he yelled we both got up and ran towards the Camaro. Driving off we heard the sound of gun shots from the riffles.

"Lucky this car is bullet prof." I said.

"I'd say. So where are we going?" asked Ichigo.

"I don't know yet but until then I'm just going to drive." I looked at Ichigo then back to the road.

"Let's go to Orihime's and pick her up first." Karin said as she played with her daggers.

"Good idea but we have to take this back to the ware house." I looked in the review mirror and noticed there weren't any flashing lights or the sound of any helicopters or planes flying over. The town was quiet, a little bit too quiet for my liking. I pulled up beside the ware house and walked around the side to the door. To my surprise it was open, someone is in there. "Ichigo, pass me your gun. No keep that Karin pass me your daggers and stay with your brother." as I opened the door I heard something fall from one of my shelves. Walking in slowly, I looked around the large warehouse.

"What's going on?" asked Karin.

"I don't know but I feel someone's spiritual pressure. Be careful." Ichigo looked at his sister who nodded.

"I know who it is I just saw him." Karin ran inside chasing after the person.

"Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know but we should find out."

After what seemed like half an hour Karin caught the criminal and held him by the back of the collar. Looking at the person in the darkness, he was around the same height and his voice sounded familiar. Yelling and screaming at Karin the thief restrained and tried to get away but locked in Karin's grip.

"Let go of me you idiot." he yelled.

"Hey red head quit the yelling someone's going to think there's a murder going on." Karin whispered in his ear.

"What the hell are you doing here? Did Kisuke send you and how the hell did you find this place and get in?" I yelled with frustration.

"I was looking around and I found this place plus I saw you type in the code when you first came here and I was able to get with that."

"I need to change the password and you need to stop going through my stuff then again it's typical of you Jinta." I said. "What does Kisuke want?"

"He wants to tell you that you better go on the run especially with the 5-0 after you and you better take your other racing friends."

"Anything else?" I said looking at his face and knowing there was something else that he had to pass on.

"And that you stay at the Urahara house if you need to."

"Thanks and we'll take him up on that offer but we need to change the car considering they would be looking for a Chevy Camaro. I think we need to take a car that blinds in." I looked at Ichigo and the other younger teens. Finding a car like that would be hard. "Ichigo do you know how to ride a motor bike?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" he replied.

"Because I have a few motorbikes, you take Karin and I'll take Jinta and we'll meet at Urahara's." I walked over to the part of the ware house that had the motorbike and looked at them.

"Okay see you there babe." Ichigo hugged me then gave me a kiss on the cheek; he saw my cheeks redden at this then chuckled.

"See you there."

He picked a Harley-Davidson and sat on the seat, handle bars were raised, handles hanging out on the side just a little, painted in black with some flames, on the sides of the tank was the Harley-Davidson symbol with a picture flying with its claws in front of it like it was about to catch it's prey. Karin climbed on holding on to Ichigo's waist waited for him to start the motor bike. I ran up stairs that lead to a small office and grabbed two sets of keys, one for Ichigo's and one for hers. I handed the key to Ichigo and he put in the ignition. Twisting the key the sound of the motor couldn't be heard from the exhaust pipes, revving the motor Ichigo closed his eyes as the sound of the bike came throw the vibrating pipes underneath the paddles.

"You like it?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I do." he replied with a smirk.

"I think I might take a car and pick up the other's and get to Urahara's.' I said looking at Ichigo as he nodded.

If you have any ideas for the next I'd love to hear it. Please review!

:)


End file.
